dragon_co_comics_and_morefandomcom-20200214-history
Visual
Red Stone Tales Chapter 1 “BANG!” The crashing sound made me roll off my bed and smash face first into the floor “Ouch...” I thought well getting back to my feet. When I stood up, I found what had made the bang, THERE WAS AN ARROW STICKING STRAIT THROUGH MY WINDOW!!! I looked out the window and saw It was a skeleton with a dark cloak and a bow. Then it twirled its cloak fiercely and disappeared. “I better tell my B.D. Games about this!”, I thought. Then ran downstairs and into my basement. In my basement there were command blocks that teleported the presser (because you press a button to activate it) to the certain spot which the spot for me was my friend's house. When I got there, I knocked on the door, after a few seconds my friend answered with tired eyes, “Is it already time for the YouTube video of the day?”, B.D. said with a tired voice (by the way B.D. stands for blubber duck). “No, it’s more urgent then that... Dread Lord has returned.", then B.D. slammed the door rushing inside his house, then rushed back out with a full set of diamond armor, “Good you’re prepared, now let’s go find Hero Brine!” Chapter 2 We prepared are bags and headed towards the village to get a map of the forest. When we reached the village most of it was set on fire. Then I saw a wounded villager, I raced towards him with B.D. following. I caught the villager right before he collapsed. “Are you okay!?” I asked. The villager weakly responded and said, “Take this map and find Hero Brine. Cough, cough” Then the villager turned completely red and disappeared with a cloud of smoke (which is how you die in Minecraft). We took the map and headed into the forest. The forest was dark and eerie like a mob could pop out and attack you at any second. Eventually after wandering through the forest we found a hut “There could be treasure in it!”, B.D. said well running straight toward the building. I caught the neck of his chest right before he opened the door. “We should scout the perimeter before we go into the house, just in case the front door’s booby trapped and there’s actually a secret entrance. B.D. agreed and we walked to the back of the house where we found a trap door hidden under a bush. We opened the trap door and there was a ladder into a cellar. We climbed down the latter and ended up in a cellar. There was a chest in the middle of the room and B.D. rushed to open it. As soon as he did, pistons activated and sealed us in the room. “Look what you did B.D.!”, I yell/whispered. Then we heard a lever switch and pistons move, then a hole in the ground opened and a platform moved up with the same skeleton that attacked me on it. I felt an arrow digging throw my Redstone chest plate. “Let us go Dread Lord!” B.D. yelled. Then Dread Lord pulled out a sword that almost looked like bedrock. “SWOOSH”, the sword pierced strait through B.D.’s armor. Then B.D. turned red and there was a puff of smoke. Chapter 3 “NOO!!!” I yelled as B.D.’s armor dropped to the floor... To be continued... (sorry copied and pasted it from word, I'll email it to all of you so you can see the real deal.) Right after the armor hit the floor, I heard a knock on what I assumed to be a door. Then Dread lord disappeared right before he could finish me. Then I heard a pick axe brake through the pistons, then a girl who looked like a Mojang worker walked in and said, “WERE I’S DREADLORD!” “He just disappeared right is he heard you.” I say. Then the Mojang worker stormed off. … I got back to my house and went to my backyard where there was a half built nether portal,” NO, I forgot to go mining for the rest of the obsidian!”, I screamed. Then I stormed into my house and grabbed my diamond pick and sprinted to the mine. When I reached the mine, I saw a small hut like the kind players build when they just start then a The door of the small hut opened and a short girl came out,” Hey what are you doing, That’s my mine!” “ooh… Sorry I didn’t know … Can I go in any way?” She shyly replied “Fine...” I replied, “But I’m coming in too. "Then we walked into the mine. Then she said “M... My names Cattey (CatLover1212)” “My name’s Red Torch, but you can call me red!”, Then she asked about why I had a creeper on my hoodie. Red Torch has a red hoodie with a creeper on it, dirty jeans, and red sneakers, (when he doesn't have his armor on). Then I replied; “A long, LONG, time ago when I first started Minecraft I found a creeper, but it didn’t explode, the creeper was very shy but eventually we became friends. Then Herobrine came, but that’s a whole separate story, in the end creeper... (sniff) sacrificed himself to save all Minecraft.” Then Cattey said, “That was a bit deep.” Then we went peaty deep into the mine when I heard some clanking sounds followed by yelling. Then we started mining in the direction of the noise. After a few seconds I found some iron blocks, then we broke through it and inside the wall was a room and there were a bunch of skeletons in the room. Then some mist flowed into the room and a shadowy figure appeared with red eyes next to, DREAD LORD! Chapter 4 POINT OF VIEW OF DREAD LORD. I looked at them, having an aching feeling. I never wanted to do all of this. I never wanted to kill his B.D. I am only being controlled by the creator, Herobrine. He wants what is not a myth, to be a myth. As "Red Torch" as I've heard, pulled out his sword Herobrine looked right at me. "Oh great. I just have to do this again." '' I thought. I know Herobrine knows that Red Torch is Stronger than him, so he just wants me to attack him. Not much I can do... I thought that Red Torch was coming straight at me, with hatred and burning anger in his eyes, but no. He goes for all the skeletons, which surprisingly for other people, was fine with me. I thought he hated me. While he's fighting them off, i see a map fall from his pocket. I could barely make up the words, "''Map to Herobrine" '' So they didn't hate me (even though i don't know who the other person is. I pull out my sword. Red torch looks at me. He's ready. I quickly turn around and disappear in the shadows, hoping Herobrine didn't see me. This is all just a misunderstanding. I want to be on their team. I know the only way to remove him completely in Minecraft. His lair. He's hid it well. I write a quick note and leave it in a spot only i can hope Red Torch will find it. "''Please, let me join your team. This is all a misunderstanding. I'm not the bad guy. Can't write more, Goodbye. Meet me at your base. '' '' ~Dreadlord~" ''It read. I teleport quickly to his base, to see him running toward me. This time, without a sword. The girl is next to him. He stops and holds up the note in the distance. "''Phew..." He approaches me cautiously, and asks, "Can you explain what's going on?" Chapter 5 I explain where his lair is and how to get there, and i don't even know what we need. I just know there is something. We start our journey, and Red Torch even befriended one of the rarest B.D.s you can find, The Gemstone blubberduck! As we continued, we saw a crowd of Mojang officers in our way... They all look at me and all pull out any kind of weapon. As they all rush toward us, we see somewhat of a ghost behind them. "Well, what now?" asked Cattie (I learned her name on the journey). I get an idea. "Quick, get close!" I say. I create a cloud of smoke.... And we all teleport right in front of his lair. "I can't stop thinking about that ghost we saw," Said Red Torch. I already knew who it was. Chapter 6 POINT OF VIEW OF RED TORCH We continued the path for quite some time Then in my mind I realize that the ghost thing that we saw earlier was the same thing I saw in the building with Dread Lord. But I still don’t completely trust Dread Lord so I'll Kepp my I on him “swoosh” I hear an arrow streak past my hood slicing through it. I turn around and see that the arrow hit Catty! I rush to catch Catty as she falls over well Dread Lord sprints towards the direction the arrow was shot from well pulling out his sword. Then a ton of more arrows start flying from the woods which we were traveling from. I duck for cover as Dread Lord rushes towards me. Then he grabs my arm and teleports us away. Then we appeared in a worn-down building. The door of the building was open and outside of it I could see a few skeletons running away from are direction probably towards were we just were. Then Dread Lord pulled out a healing potion and poured it into Catty mouth. “WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!” I Say to Dread Lord. Then he mutters under his breath, “How could they have found us?” …. Chapter 7 POINT OF VIEW DREADLORD. This was insane. This is pretty much the most hidden place in the world. How could they have found us?? The entire place was pretty much under quarintine. "What do they ''(The mojang workers) know that we don't? Is this actually the right place?" As we enter the entire place is full of mojang workers, but suprisingly they didn't notice us entering, because they're all pretty much trying to escalate on neverending stairs. We all see this one worker, one level above us trying to go up stairs. As he starts walking up, it leads to nothing. "Eh... How did they g-get up there...? And how are WE gonna get up there....." Catty says. I notice right on the level we are there are two doors. "Dreadlord, You take the right one, And we can take the left one." Says Red torch. Fair enough. As I enter the right and they enter the left we end we both suddenly get teleported one level above us, where the mojang worker was inspecting the wall for any secret openings. He looked pretty stupid... "oof, get off me please." Says Catty. As we all seperate the mojang worker looks like he's finishing. "Look, in his pocket...!" I say as i notice some sort of dim glow in his pocket. Red torch does some sort of side flip across a railing and snags the glowing thing out of his pocket without him hardly noticing. He runs back quietly and somehow doesn't get noticed by anything. "Impressive." "Yeah, I've been practicing." It looks like the mojang worker is about to turn around. "Quick, down that hall!" I whisper/yell. He turns around and goes back thru the door that led to the lower floor. *Phew.* It was a gun like a laser gun. Probably illegal or something. They're on the hunt. "They're looking for all the creations of Herobrine, AND Herobrine." I say. "Guys, This probably isn't even the right way. A neverending staircase? Come on, this is probably just a puzzle that leads to more clues then more clues like some kind of mystery." Says Cattie. "Probably right. Why else would there be millions of Mojang workers here?" Says Redtorch. We here a yell then a laser looking bullet fly right past us. "Go, GO, '''GO!!'" Says Redtorch. We ran. Arrows flying lasers making that 'BBBBEEEUUU' noise and a random fish spinning past us. We cut thru a cave and wait in the little space that was hidden. The B.D. was panting a lot.... We see all the mojang workers running past with the sound of an angry mob. I wonder how they got down the stairs so fast... "Soooo what now? Where could it be?" Says Cattie. I think. Reaching back to a while ago is harder than i thought. Then it comes. "RED TORCH, Remember where we were fighting? There. Map to Herobrine. Do you still have it? "Yeah, i barely had time to pick it up while escaping." Red torch says, pulling it out. "Good. I remember how he always did the same puzzle, finding a very rare gemstone." The Gemstone B.D. Looks at me as the B.D. gets closer to the map a new map starts forming on the back. Chapter 8